The present invention relates to a method for the pyrolytic destruction of hydrocarbon based materials and, more particularly, to such a method which does not consume substantial power from an external source.
As is understood, many wastes presently considered to be hazardous are hydrocarbon based. Many of these wastes are petroleum products, e.g., motor oil, and some of the wastes regarded as more dangerous contain PCBs (polychlorinatedbiphenyls). Certain transformer oils are of this type. Conventional methods of destroying such wastes typically involve incineration in the presence of air or high temperature decomposition, e.g., in a kiln or by the application of heat from a conventional plasma torch. In the case of the kiln, however, it has been difficult to establish a geometry which will insure a complete destruction of the hazardous material since transient paths of cool temperature may arise and allow some material to transit the kiln without experiencing sufficiently high temperature for sufficiently long time. While the use of a conventional plasma torch provides a better assurance of complete disassociation of the waste product, the energy requirements and the plasma gas requirements have been so high that the process has not been commercially feasible. Further, some of the byproducts may be undesirable.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of an novel method and apparatus for destroying hydrocarbon based materials; the provision of such a method and apparatus which assures essentially complete decomposition of the hydrocarbon based materials; the provision of such a method and apparatus which does not require substantial power from an external source; the provision of such a method and apparatus which are highly reliable and which are relatively simple and inexpensive. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.